Laughing in the Face of Death
by Exxxaggeration Tharr
Summary: Alyssa are you dieing?" Brittney asked. "Yeah," Alyssa said throught her coughs. Its one thing hearing about someone dieing, its a whole different story when you see someone, especially your best friend, die.


**OK, this story might be a little bit disturbing. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MYSELF, BRITTNEY, AND ALYSSA.**

* * *

"Did you hear about that Elliot kid dying?" I asked my friends Brittney and Alyssa.

"Yeah, but I heard that he was a total slacker and loser, so I don't really care," Brittney said. I must say, I agree with her. And the fact that he's a third year former. Those are always the first to go. Being sixth year formers, we feel safer, almost at ease. There is; however, the chance that we could die too.

"But I wish I could have seen it," Alyssa said. She started to imitate dieing by coughing, and shaking, and running her fingers down her face to symbolize the blood. Brittney and I busted out laughing. I know its horrible to laugh at something like that, but Alyssa's just so funny, its hard not to.

"It's so horrible we're laughing," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I know, but I can't stop!" said Brittney. Alyssa began to cough harder, causing Brittney and I to laugh even harder.

"Can't...breathe..." I said, gasping for air.

"Oh my god, Alyssa, that was great," Brittney said, wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes. Alyssa kept cough.

"OK, Lys, you can stop," I said, also wiping my eyes. She didn't stop. That's when I smelled it: blood. It made my stomach turn in hunger. We all had ditched dinner to study for a test, and just now realized how hungry I was. I didn't realize the smell of blood was this...powerful. It drove me insane, wanting to taste it. To think that this is the blood of one of my best friends that I'm smelling and desiring is almost as repulsive as it is alluring. Amazingly enough just a few years ago I gagged when blood was so much as mentioned.

"Alyssa, are you _dieing_?" Brittney asked. She had that look on her face that said she smelled and wanted Alyssa's blood too.

"Yeah," Alyssa said through coughs. You could see the blood oozing between her figures and down her wrists. The thin line of blood sliding down her neck for her ears was barely visible behind her hair. She stopped coughing, looked at both of us, then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. Brittney and I started laughing too, seeing Alyssa laugh.

"I'm dieing," she said between coughing and laughing. Blood began to pour from her eyes and nose, covering her hands in a glossy red coat.

"Oh my god, what should we do?" Brittney asked. She was trying really hard to hide her laughter, but it wasn't working out so well. She started laughing harder than ever.

"I don't know," I said. Alyssa was on the ground now, laying on her side with a pool of blood that smelled so good surrounding her.

"This is horrible," were her final words. She stopped coughing and laughing and moving altogether. She just lay there, motionless. Brittney and I just looked at her, the realization of loosing our best friend finally sinking in. We both stopped laughing, long enough to give a moment of silence out of respect.

"Should we get Neferet?" I asked.

"I don't know," Brittney said. We exchanged glances, then returned our gaze to our now dead best friend. Quietly Brittney began to laugh. I soon joined in.

"She would have wanted us to laugh at her death," I said. Brittney nodded her head in agreement and we both laughed harder. If someone was to walk by they would probably think that we were deranged, or mentally unstable.

"I'm hungry," Brittney said, stopping her laughter.

"And she's just there," I said, pointing at the dead Alyssa. We looked at each other, then all around us. Slowly we crouched down by the corpse and began to drink the blood.

* * *

**Told you it was disturbing. This was based off of a conversation that the three of us had in school one day. It inspired me to write this. Please review.**


End file.
